


【SW】Some Like It Hot. （obikin/银河大三角）

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OOC, 搞笑番
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 帝国和共和国，表面和平，实际上波涛暗涌。背景不重要，就是重新写个欢乐的设定。Jedi Ani X 西斯 ObiJedi Luke X Han X 西斯 Leia没有血缘关系。Luke是Ani的徒弟，Leia是Obi的徒弟，这两对师徒就互害互坑，Han本来想看热闹，没想到两边会一起坑自己。
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“过去问他，Luke。我在那边等你。”Anakin拍了拍少年的肩膀，他的眼睛警惕的扫过这个混乱的酒吧。这里面太暗了，很显然这里的常客并不愿意被人随意的看清，他们更希望在别人看清自己之前首先看清来者的面孔。

Luke远远打量着坐在角落里脏兮兮桌子边的人，他或许比自己大五岁，或许大十几岁，这很难说。那种过分率直而开朗的气息显示出，要么他是个刚愎自用的人，要么是个不顾一切的鲁莽家伙，这两种可能都让Luke感觉到不自在。但他并不想反抗自己Master的命令。

“我并不觉得他可信。”Luke小声说道，他小巧的鼻子不自觉的皱起了一点。

“我也不，”Anakin大步的向着吧台走去，“但这是唯一承认见过那个西斯的人，相信我的直觉Luke，他会告诉一些我们有用的东西。”

Luke点点头，深深的吸了口气，板起脸做出一副严肃的模样，年轻的Jedi学徒总是认为这会让自己看上去充满信心。

从他们一进门，Han就注意到了着对穿着棕色长袍的Jedi师徒，很少见，这些人会出现在这种地方，他颇带好奇的抬起头向来客瞟了一眼。这让Luke紧张，下意识的摸了一下腰间的光剑，他偷偷的向着吧台斜了一眼，Anakin正带着那种淡淡的微笑看着他——不可以让师父失望。  
“我想你并不希望在这个地方展示轻巧的剑术，Kid。在这块地方不再能经常看到你们这样的人。”他大口喝下大酒杯中满盛着的琥珀色液体。“Han Solo，‘千年隼’的船长。”然后，他突然变了种口气，用一种纯粹的充满了金钱味道的口吻说道“Lando告诉我，你们想知道那个西斯的事情。”  
“是的。”Luke说道，他对“Kid”的称谓有点生气，不自觉的带上了些讽刺的意味，“如果你真的知道的话。”  
Han觉得有些好笑，他放下杯子，摊了一下双手。“你们想知道什么？”

“他究竟长什么样子，以及，他去了哪里？”  
Han凝视着面前的酒杯，他的面色变得十分怪异，似乎在思考为什么会有气泡这种有趣的事情，最后抬起头问，“这会给我带来多大的麻烦？”  
“没有任何麻烦，”Luke神色自若地答道，他偷偷撇了一眼Anakin，继续说道“我像你保证，我们不会透露任何线人的消息。”  
“不不不，这不是我的担忧。”Han伸出手指认真的摇晃了一下，“我并不担心麻烦，这只是关系到你究竟要出多少钱。”他垂下眼睛，飞快的心算了一会，说，“全算上，大约一万信用点。”他又笑着加了一句，“欲先付款，然后，我再回答你的问题。”  
Luke被这样无耻的数目惊到目瞪口呆，他有些震惊的小声说道，“一万？！我甚至都不能确定是不是用来买你的谎言？”  
Han无所谓的耸耸肩，轻松的继续喝了一口，他回头顺着Luke的目光看了一下站在吧台边的高大身影，“也许吧。如果你们想错过百分之一实话的可能性。”他回过头，把空了的杯子倒扣在桌面上，“Master Jedi 为什么拍一个学徒来跟我谈判，Kid？”  
“你这个家伙！”Luke气的回顶了一句，但他很快平静下来，站起来说道。“我们随身没带那么多钱，”他的眼睛轻轻转了两下，继续说道，“但我们现在可以付你两千，如果确定你的消息是真实的话，也许我们可以再提高一倍价格。”  
Han撇撇嘴，带着十分好笑的眼神看着这个年轻的Jedi，摆摆手示意他坐下来，他倾身向前抓住了Luke放在桌上的手，那双危险而幽默的眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，“不要紧张，Kid，我们可以商量一下价钱。”

Anakin小心的喝了一点酒，垂下睫毛看着杯中的透明液体，光泽的液体表面在微微震动，原力在告诉他，这里有些不对头。

不单是危险的因素和恼人的纠缠感出现在这个肮脏混乱的地下酒吧，还伴随着一些不为他感知的阴冷黑暗。

究竟是什么？他低着头，抬起眼睛警惕的观察着四周，试图寻找到那种令他不安的源头，Luke在跟那个走私犯攀谈，他年轻的徒弟依然表现出来少年特有的天真和鲁莽，这种特性让他觉得很亲切，但两人又不一样，Luke是个有些内向羞涩的孩子，他还需要更多的训练。

“跟我的一样。”他身边响起一个低沉温柔的男声。

Anakin猛的回头，一个留着胡子的金发男子靠在他旁边，有着淡蓝色液体的杯子被推到自己手边，冰冷带着一种惊醒般的触感粘在他的肌肤上。他微微惊讶自己竟然没有察觉。

“我请客。”那个男人笑了一下，转过头看着他，一张带着珠光色温润光泽的面孔，还有那双在暗淡灯光下变幻着色的眼睛，光似乎在他的发丝上流淌下来，沉淀在肩头加深了那里头发的颜色。他带着礼貌的风度，举止优雅客气，很明显受到过非常优秀的训练。这让Anakin更加吃惊，他的瞳孔突然放大，混身不住的颤抖，手指慢慢的抓住那个杯子，缓缓的用力收紧。

——他的脸上，有一点深色的泪痣。这是Anakin心理第一个想法。

Obiwan有些好笑，他挑起眉似乎略微惊讶看着Anakin的手指，顺势看到他棕色袍子下微微亮着金属光泽的剑柄。

“Jedi ？”

Anakin不知道自己有没有点头，但他听见对方继续说道。“很少见你们在这种地方执行任务。”

男人挑起嘴角笑了一下，对他这种呆滞的表情感觉非常好笑。那张美丽到过分的面孔带着迷离诱惑的色彩，靠近过来，贴在Anakin耳边，轻声吹气，“不会耽误你很久。”Obiwan小声说道，满意的看到白皙的耳朵上瞬间充满了粉红的血色。

“你说什么？”Anakin有些迷惑的问道，他的眼睛一下都没有离开过对方的脸庞，低着头任凭自己的原力在紧张的乱串活动。  
“我向你保证——”Obiwan的手试探着摸到他的腰带，柔软的指尖轻轻碰触冰冷皮质的腰带，然后是饱满的指腹稍带力度按上他的腹肌，顺着粗糙的棉布制服向上摸索，整只手掌终于都按在他胸前，隔着层层衣服感受到Anakin剧烈嘈杂的心跳。他仰起头，看着Anakin的眼睛，那带着强烈欲火和侵略性渴望的目光赤裸裸的回望着他，“只是一杯酒。”

Luke坐下来，盯着眼前Han为他叫的饮料，一杯简单的蓝奶。他有种被冒犯了的感觉，但有说不出为什么，Han伸手做了一个请的姿势。

“Kid，你还在长身体，我认为这比较适合你。”他被狠狠的瞪了一眼，但并不在意的耸耸肩，“四千有四千的解决方案，我会告诉你值四千的信息。”

“不，你要告诉我全部信息。”Luke愤愤的说道，“你应该明白抓住他对共和国的和平至关重要。”

“四千……好吧。”Han叹口气，似乎就要妥协了，“告诉我你最想知道什么？”

“他究竟在哪里？”Luke把牛奶杯子狠狠的撞在桌面上。

Han摆摆手，示意他平静下来，他甚至被这种孩子气的行为弄的低笑出声，无奈的摇摇头。

“我可以告诉你他在哪里，并且无条件附加一些赠送。”

Luke皱着眉看着他，似乎不太明白是什么让他突然改变了主意。

Han转过身看向身后，把下巴朝吧台的方向翘了翘。

他的Master竟然正在跟一个男人接吻，Luke的眼睛差点从眼眶里跳出来，他惊讶的合不拢嘴吧，纯洁无暇的幼小心灵有些难以面对这样的情景。

“与你相比，Master Skywalker真是充满了性感的男性魅力。”一只娇小冰冷的手放在他的肩上，有一点点贴到了他的脖子，Luke一下子站起来，以极快的速度抽出光剑架在了来人的脖子上。

一个娇小的女孩子，没有恐惧，没有惊慌，平静的着看着蓝色光剑，她抬起有着浓密睫毛的大眼睛看着Luke，鲜红色的嘴唇微微的勾起来一个弧度。

——金色的眼睛，他们追捕的西斯竟然是个年轻的女子。

Luke有些惊讶和恐惧，他不知道自己究竟有没有勇气伤害这个看上去柔弱瘦小的女子，但她身上，确实充满了危险和黑暗的力量，至少抓住她，带她回去审判。

“抓住我，你们也得不到想要的东西。”女孩看透了他的想法，俏皮的摇晃了两下脑袋，夸张的发卷岁着动作剧烈的晃动。她清亮的嗓音中充满了嘲笑和讽刺，“全息仪，在我师父手里。”正在说话间，Luke感觉到了大量危险气息的靠近，她身后出现了大量端着能爆枪的帝国士兵。  
Luke难以置信的看向Han——很显然，自己被他欺骗掉入了一个陷阱。

“不要那么看着我，Kid，我只是个商人。”Han笑着靠在椅背上，他轻松的将双臂抱在脑后，仰头用鼻孔看着愤怒的Jedi学徒，“帝国答应给我两万信用点。”

“你竟然愚蠢到相信他们。”Luke眯起眼，低声说道，师父的存在让他并不担心被这些帝国士兵俘虏。

“你已经知道她在哪里了。”Han说道，“这是那四千块钱的价值。”

Luke咬着牙不说话，他举着光剑的手微微的颤抖，不知道是为什么，他有种不好的预感。

很快，Han就帮他理解了，也许是这个无耻的走私犯今天说的唯一一句真话。

“友情赠送一条消息，Kid。”Han挑着眉，兴致勃勃的欣赏着惊慌下少年五彩变化的神情。

“她师父，就在那边。”

Luke顺着他的目光，看回吧台那边，两个紧密拥抱在一起的身影，焦急的互相拉扯着。

“Master Kenobi。”Leia笑着说道，她的笑容阴森，冷酷，胜券在握。


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin正沉迷在这个甜蜜的吻中，他感觉到纽带中Luke的紧张与不安，焦急的徒弟在原力中拍打着他的屏障。

少年焦急的紧张感染了他，正在动作的双手停了下来，被怀里的人感觉到了。抓着他胳膊的手指轻轻推开了他的身体，那种甜蜜的纠缠被突然打断，带着醉人酒气的唇离开了。Anakin的手略微有些失落的松开，他的目光暗淡下来，低垂着看着那双灯光下闪烁的眼睛——原来它们是一种浅薄的蓝。

神秘，深邃，诱人。

“我在哪里可以找到你。”他低声问，只要结束这个任务，自己会立刻去找他。

Obiwan松开他，稍稍退后一步，落在吧台上的手轻轻的拂过大理石台面，他的目光顺着自己的手指落在桌上， “Ben Kenobi。”他说道，将那杯酒一饮而尽。

“只是一杯酒。”他歪头笑了一下，潇洒而随意的抓起扔在椅子上的长袍搭在手臂上。“亲爱的，你已经付清了欠我的人情。”

Anakin想继续说什么，但他一瞬间感觉到了突如其来的危险，Luke在惊慌，他在纽带中的感觉传来——这是一个陷阱。他想回头去看究竟发生了什么事，但Ben突然捏住了他的下巴，

“再见，Jedi武士。”他踮起脚，给了Anakin一个轻佻敷衍的吻。

原力变得越来越不安，Anakin回过头看到四名帝国士兵向着他走过来，Luke已经消失不见。人群里传出轻微的低语声，他犹豫着要不要抽出自己的光剑。这是个中立星球，Jedi委员会一定不会想让他在这里跟帝国发生冲突。士兵的头目走过来，面具后传来加工过的电子音，“放下你的光剑，接受检查。Jedi。”

Anakin退后一步，手已经摸上了自己腰间的剑柄，他想将Ben掩护在身后。突然，他的双眼因惊奇而略略瞪大了，身旁空无一人。

这是不可思议的事情，在遇到Ben的短短一段时间内，他强大的自信和感应失去了对原力的敏感性，感受不到任何一点可靠的波动，Luke的危险，帝国士兵的出现，甚至是Ben这个人的存在性。太过于将精神集中在这个人身上了，Anakin轻轻的讪笑了一下，真是个大美人，他一定要将Ben发展为固定情人。但这样的境况让他没有过多的时间思考这个问题，Anakin灵活的翻身冲向窗户，一脚踢碎了玻璃，顺势跳了出去。他摔在地上的姿势一点都不帅气，甚至是狼狈的被自己的长袍盖住了脑袋。

Anakin从地上爬起来，抢了一辆停在门口的帝国飞车，奔向自己停在远处的飞船，他对自己向来引以为傲的判断力感到难得的挫败，Luke这个臭小子，为什么总是给他添麻烦，如果他能再聪明机灵一点，自己解决掉这个陷阱，也许今天，就可以继续发展这段艳遇。

早就跟那些顽固的Jedi大师说过，他一点也不想收徒弟。

“Leia女爵还没有回来？”Obiwan轻轻向后斜了一下肩膀，立刻有侍从上来将他身上披的长袍脱下收走，他大步走进操作室，围绕他的侍从们利落沉默的帮他整理好装束。

昏暗的飞船指挥室里，高大的全息影像散发着蓝色的光芒。长袍掩盖下露出一张苍老消瘦的面孔，“Master”Obiwan单膝跪下对皇帝行礼，他恭敬的将双手放在膝盖上。

“我亲爱的孩子，”一如既往的温和宽厚嗓音，Obiwan却能体会到那种细微的变化，帝国的最高统治者在发怒。他把头垂的更低，仔细的思考着各种可能性。

“我很少会过问你的决定，但着并不意味着我不在意。”皇帝低笑了几声，“Leia，我亲爱的小公主，你的徒弟，”

Obiwan在心里暗自叹口气，果然又是因为她。

“她似乎送了一个小玩具给我。”

Obiwan惊讶的抬起头，皇帝苍老狰狞的手指上悬浮着一个三角体，那是他们刚刚从圣殿里偷出来的Jedi全息记录仪。

“这是我们谨献给您的礼物，Master，我以为——”

皇帝挥手制止了他继续说下去，Obiwan惶恐的低下头。

“我了解你，Obiwan，我最满意的徒弟，所以我派你去把她带回来。”皇帝低笑了几声，让人头皮发麻，浑身颤栗。

“Yes，Master”

Obiwan能清晰的在原力中，感觉到西斯的怒火和狂躁，他不知道究竟发生了什么，但想来Leia肯定又是搞出了什么事情。自从她长大具有个人行为能力后，就经常让自己这个向来潇洒优雅的西斯非常头疼。还是皇帝比较明智，当初没有同意让她掌控死星，如果这个小姑娘发起脾气，保不准会砸掉整个帝国的控制中心。

在全息通讯仪关掉后，Obiwan深深的叹口气，他站起来，接通了Leia的定位器。

我当年究竟是怎么想的，收了这么个徒弟。

进入了超空间跳跃的千年隼内，Han在愤怒的大叫，有一半是因为自己一个点的钱也没有收到，另一边是因为赖账了的人还在持续破坏他的飞船。

Leia用原力举起休息室的桌子，噼里啪啦的金属断裂和电源线，闪动着持续不断的黑烟和电线的火花，小姑娘举着巨大的物体扔向对面的人，年轻的Jedi学徒在地上不停的打滚躲避，手上戴着的银色圆环限制了他对原力的使用，让他只能靠自己的体能来会闪躲。

“嘿，把那个放下。”Han大声的喊道，他想上去拉住Leia的胳膊，但瞬间就被巨大的力量甩了出去。他利落的打了个滚从地上爬起来，再次扑了上去，这次他抓住了娇小瘦弱的胳膊，“你一个子都没有出，现在还想拆我的船吗？”Leia转后头狠狠的瞪了他一眼，她的眼睛已经变成了血红的颜色，显得金色的瞳孔更加诡异危险。

Han愣了一下，他毫不怀疑这个女孩会立刻爆了自己的飞船，于是咽了下嗓子，换了种方式试图安抚这个西斯，“听着，Kid，现在整个帝国都在追捕你，看在我们都是走投无路的亡命之徒的份上，不要再破坏你唯一的救命工具了。”

Luke趁着这个空档手忙脚乱的爬起来，躲在站在一边的沙发后面，他紧张的抓着一个软垫盖在自己的脑袋上，瞪着一双大眼睛惊恐的看着这边的两个人。

碰——一声巨响，桌子掉在了地板上，一种属于西斯的，不那么情愿的妥协。

“很好，那现在我是船长了，你必须听我的。”Leia冷冰冰的说道，但好歹她不再你们想攻击人了。她扬起下巴，显得精致的鼻尖更加小巧，带着完全不加掩饰的轻蔑。

“那得先跨过我的尸体。”Han认真的说道，即使被那双愤怒的大眼睛狠狠的威胁，他也并不慌忙。“你一个子也没有给我，”他重复了一遍，然后继续说道，“我恐怕尊贵的西斯女爵也并不知道如何驾驶飞船躲避追捕。”

“那就先把你变成尸体好了。”

Leia怒吼着挣脱他的手，伸出手一把将他按在墙上，她的手指在慢慢收紧，Han咳嗽着撇向Luke，他努力挤眉弄眼的向他使颜色，一边说道，“你，你会开飞船吗？”

Luke在两人热切的注视下缓缓的，试探着左右移动自己的脑袋，继而越来越快，飞快的摆动起来。

Leia恨不能现在将他们两个全部掐死，但她不得不承认，凭借她一个人无法操纵这个飞船逃离，毕竟逃命的时候，帮手还是越多越好的。起码现在，Han和Luke是和自己一同被帝国追杀的命运共同体。

这不是个杀人的好时候。

她垂下眼睛，尽力遏制自己的原力，将那种热火急切的报复欲压制下来，闭上眼，沉默了一段时间，让自己恢复平静。

“开去奥特朗”她说道，当睁开眼睛时，暂时恢复了那种傲慢蔑视的平静。

“不，我们先要找到帮手，”Han说完，就收到了新一轮的攻击威胁，但他毫无慌张感，不紧不慢的走到驾驶位前，在操作屏上摸索起来，“不要那样看着我，亲爱的，你们现在都欠着我的钱。”他挑起嘴角故作无奈的苦笑了一下，“你们必须为我打工，直到付清债务为止。不然我想，帝国很乐意出高价买你们的人头。”

Luke小声的嘟囔了一句，“我什么都没有做。”但在Leia的怒视下，这声抱怨实在太过微弱。

“都是你这个可恶的Jedi，害我落到如此境地。”Leia的头发差点都立了起来，她握着拳头向前走了几步，吓得Luke瑟瑟发抖缩的更小了一点。

“还有你那个更加无耻的师父！皇帝一定会杀了我的。”Leia抓狂的在屋子里来回转个，将扔在地上的桌子一脚踢到墙角，巨大的碰撞声显示着她内心的怒火，“究竟是什么人？？！！什么样的脑回路，才会做皇帝的色（情全息视频放在假的全息仪里？！”

Han一下没忍住笑出声，他放肆开朗的笑声回荡在船舱里，Luke则苦着脸缩成一团。

——我也是受害者，Luke暗自心想，我也不知道为什么，Jedi长老们会指派那个奇怪的Skywalker做我师父。

但他为了维护Jedi 的尊严和形象，还是低声反驳了一句，“你师父也不怎么样，明明知道在执行任务还去找人调情。”

焦躁愤怒的女孩子瞬间垮了下来，她闭上眼睛，用力按着自己的太阳穴揉动，“没有的事情，他只是为了监视你们的行动。”

为了保持西斯的高贵冷艳气质，她只是在心里默默吐槽。

——他绝对是奔着上床，才会跟Skywalker打招呼的。


	3. Chapter 3

Obiwan靠在自己的舱门口，看着藏在船舱底下的Anakin，挑起眉，颇为怪异的看着那个高大的身影试图蜷缩进小小的储藏室内。他翻着白眼无奈的摇头，真是不雅致，这个年轻人简直鲁莽到极点，真不知道他如何在Jedi那些危险的任务中存活至今。他听说过Skywalker，Jedi传说中会为原力带来平衡的天选之子，皇帝密切关注的对象，原力强大，内心坚定，充满了——正义和光明。  
Obiwan摸着自己的胡子，勾起嘴角轻笑。不论如何，他对这些传言并不那么感兴趣，他所想的只是如何才能让这位Jedi大师脱光外套。不知道年轻的天选之子，是不是在某些方面，也如同外表一般火辣，凶猛，生机勃勃。  
“需要搭船吗？”他在储藏室外面轻轻敲击了两下，好笑的看着没关好的舱门掉下来，年轻的Jedi灰头土脸的摔在地上。  
“没想到你会跟踪我。”Obiwan歪着头，那双美丽的眼睛里充满了聊侃。  
并不是，Anakin利落的翻身站起来，有些尴尬的拍拍袍子，带着一些不太好明说的窘态。虽然很意外，但这是个意外惊喜。什么东西在他心里蠢蠢欲动，不停的向外溢。  
“这是个任务，我的飞船被扣留了。”Anakin努力正经的发音。  
“上来吧。”Obiwan向着飞船歪了歪头，见对方毫无反应，他走上前拉住Anakin的手腕，那种温柔的碰触让Anakin瞬间混身的肌肉绷紧。  
“你可以轻易的杀了我，Master Jedi为什么要恐惧？”Obiwan笑到，目光一直盯着Jedi紧绷干燥的嘴唇。  
我一点也不恐惧。Anakin看着贴过来的人，他那种淡雅芳香的味道，已经触碰到了自己的鼻尖，好想碰着他的脸，继续热情湿润的亲吻。在脑子做出决定前，他的身体就已经做出反应了。  
“我亲爱的Jedi遇到了什么困难？”松开他的Obiwan小声问道。  
“找一个走私贩。”Anakin摸索着他光滑的脸颊，拇指顺着他的胡子滑倒自己刚刚亲吻的嘴唇上。“你能带我去塔图因吗？Ben。”  
“我能带你，去任何地方。”Obiwan微笑着抓住他的手，眼角带着些暗示的味道撇了一下船舱。  
我是被骗上贼船，过了很久以后Anakin想起当天的情景，忍不住哀叹。他抱着怀里睡着的人，亲吻了一下光滑的后颈，Obiwan总是用这张美丽的脸骗我。为什么，每一次都中计。

“你准备去哪里？”Luke站在驾驶座后，小心翼翼的问道，他不时用眼睛偷瞄身后的Leia。这个愤怒的西斯坐在后面出神，显然还没有接受自己成为了打工船员的现实。  
“去做点挣钱的事情。”Han耸耸肩，“不要以为拥有两个船员让我显得很富裕，多了两张吃饭的嘴并不好过。”  
Luke白了他一眼，“你可以在任何地方把我放下。”  
“Kid，我并不那么想。”Han撇撇嘴，“在还完欠我的债以前，不要指望可以离开。”  
“你控制不了我。”  
“我确实没办法。”Han笑道，“但是她可以。”  
Leia走过来，按着Luke的肩膀控制他蹲下去，好可以用那种鄙视的目光看着他。  
“我们去哪里？”她显然比Luke更有恐吓力。  
“塔图因，宝贝。找我的老伙计挣点辛苦钱。”Han轻松的说道。  
“塔图因？！”Luke和Leia同时叫起来，显然带着不同的意味。  
“那里都是些乱七八糟的宇宙流氓。”Leia愤怒道，她掐在Luke脖子上的手指用力收紧，惹得少年不住的挣扎。  
“嘿嘿嘿。”Han拽着Luke的胳膊，将他从那只小手下解脱出来。“他现在是属于我的，希望你能注意一下！”  
Luke揉着自己的脖子，暗自盘算起来，如果真的去了塔图因，就可以想办法联系Master去救自己。这个走私贩倒是提供了一个绝好的机会。  
“是个好主意，外环星球可以躲避帝国的追捕。”他小声的附和，在Leia的目光瞪过来时，小心的向着Han挪动了一点。  
“我不相信这个家伙。”Leia眯起眼睛，危险的打量着看上去极为不靠谱的走私贩，慢慢的抱起了胳膊。  
“我也不相信他，但现在没有别的办法。毕竟你欠他的钱。”Luke认真的强调了一下‘你’这个字。  
“相信你们的船长，”感觉到两个年轻的孩子正戒备的看着自己，Han忍不住大笑，他非常自信的说道，“绝对不会有任何意外，我向你们保证。接点货，送点货，再简单不过。”

塔图因，戈壁沙海，小型的飞船慢慢降落，浮起一阵尘土。  
船舱内，两个纠缠的身影倒在操作板上，Obiwan的大腿磨蹭着结实的腰侧，有力的手臂抱紧他的后背，将两人的上身紧紧贴在一起。亲吻到分不开的嘴唇，迷醉的神情，根本就没有睁开的眼睛。  
“来得及吗？”Obiwan在亲吻的间隙，好笑的问道，他的目光跟随着自己的手指，从下往上摸索着Anakin棱角分明的脸颊，欣赏他英俊迷人的轮廓。  
“我想Luke能稍微等一下。”Anakin亲吻了一下他的鼻尖，想继续触碰嘴唇的时候，却被歪着头躲开了。  
“稍微？”Obiwan挑起眉看着他，淡蓝色的眼睛里充满了嘲讽的意味。  
“是什么让你觉得，稍微一下就能离开我？”  
两个人都笑起来，迷恋的互相抚摸着对方的脸庞，突然一下默契的按着对方的后脑，将手指伸入柔软的发间，神情陶醉的亲吻，拉扯着解开自己的衣服。  
被压到的操作板哔哔叭叭的乱响起来，推开的座椅噼里啪啦的撞到一起，Obiwan仰着头大声的呻吟，享受着脖颈间带着吮吸的亲吻，他的手按在操作杆上，不自觉的下按了一下。  
“嗖——砰”  
巨大的爆炸声将两人吓了一跳，Obiwan发现自己按在了错误的位置上，但他也只是愣了一下，拽着Anakin催促他继续。  
“等——”Anakin抓住了他的手，将人抱在怀里，安慰的亲吻了一下Obiwan的额头。他感觉到有什么不对劲，窗外爆炸点处，慢慢站起来一个白色的人影。  
“好像有什么人。”他微微皱起眉，如果真的伤到人，那就非常糟糕了。  
Obiwan回头，看着那个越来越近的人影，他的脸色也很不好看，为什么这么大的爆炸都没有消灭这个麻烦。正在动情的时候被打断，西斯的愤怒和暴躁开始在身体里出现。  
Anakin发现那个人并没有受伤，他微微松了口气。Obiwan捧着他的脸，想亲吻那张变得有些心不在焉的面孔，但Anakin突然松开了他，这位Jedi大师的脸变得非常诡异发绿。他满怀歉意的亲吻了一下Obiwan的脸颊，扶着他坐起身，面色僵硬而严肃的整理了一下自己的衣襟。  
“出了什么事？”Obiwan简直是发挥出了极端的克制和理智，才没有让自己伸手掐死这个家伙。连带他的声音里，也充满了愤怒和恼火。  
“是Owen。”Anakin低着头，懊恼的小声嘟囔了一句。  
“谁？”  
“我哥哥。”


	4. Chapter 4

一身灰白色的长袍将Owen从头到脚裹住，他推起遮住了大半边脸的黑色防风镜，皱着眉头充满了惊讶。  
“Anakin？是你？”  
“嗨，Owen”高大的身影不免有些佝偻，Anakin尴尬的说道，“大家还好吗？”  
“妈妈要是知道你差点炸死我的话，可能就不会好了。”Owen指责道，他年轻的面孔变得十分严肃，生气的说道。“我早先认为做Jedi对你来说太危险了，但现在正相反，你做Jedi对别人来说实在太危险了。Anakin，你必须——”他还想继续说下去，但看到从Anakin身后走出的人，立刻停止了唠叨。  
“你好！Ben Kenobi。”Obiwan伸手，轻轻的握了一下，他十分诚恳的注视着Owen，“很抱歉，没想到会发生这种事，你还好吗？”  
他温柔真诚的看着Owen，带着一股优雅而庄重的气息，完全不同于Owen以往遇到过的任何生物。浑身上下带着一种与众不同的迷人风情，让人不自觉的感到亲切。  
“谢谢，只是飞艇爆炸了，我没什么事。”那个并不比Anakin大多少的少年对他笑了一下。  
“我十分抱歉，”Obiwan拍拍他的肩膀，柔声说道，“不知道这个星球哪里能买到飞艇，我一定会赔偿你的。”  
这回Owen有些尴尬，他暗自认为Obiwan应该也是一个Jedi，他那个爱管闲事而做事莽撞的弟弟，优秀而沉重的同事——一个真正的Jedi大师。  
Anakin轻咳了两声 “Owen，我们在执行任务。相信我，我会想办法凑点信用点回来给你买新的飞艇。”  
“不，Anakin。”Owen看上去有些不高兴，“既然都已经回来了，你就应该回去看看。”  
Anakin有些犹豫，他张嘴嘴刚想说什么。Obiwan却比他更快的接话了。  
“Ani，我们应该顺道回家看看。妈妈肯定很想你。”他的手搭在了Anakin的胳膊上，那种坚定有力的触觉似乎在给他鼓励和支持。Owen奇怪的看着他们两个对视的情景，有种异样的感觉，好像就要破口而出。  
“可是，”Anakin说道，“我必须要马上去找Luke。”作为Master的那一点点责任感在他心里翻腾，想到年轻的学徒可能会出危险，Anakin还是摇摇头。  
“只是一顿饭而已，Luke不会怎么样。”Obiwan的声音更加低沉了，放在Anakin胳膊上的手，慢慢的向上扶住了他的肩膀，轻柔力道却好像带起了他心中浓烈的感情，身为Jedi本应该杜绝的那种东西。  
“作为Master，你应该相信你年轻的徒弟可以自己克服一些小困难。”Obiwan金色的睫毛轻微抖动，他能感觉到Anakin不安闪躲的目光其实是在犹豫。很好，这个恶劣的西斯在心里窃笑。他垂下眼睛，将那些狡猾邪恶的心思隐藏在伤感的神色中，低声说道，“还能够拥有和母亲共处的时光是多么美好啊。”  
Anakin心中一颤，他当然很想念母亲，而可以跟她相聚的时间又总是那样短暂而稀少。这样想着，他不自觉的按住了Obiwan放在肩膀上的手，有力的回握了一下。  
见到他的妥协，Owen只感觉到惊讶，这个强硬倔强的弟弟，他还从未见过他对别人如此顺从。刚刚的想法，在心里已经更成熟了，以至于刚走到门口的时候，Owen就开心的高声喊道：  
“你们猜猜看谁回来了？”  
从房门掩住的阴影里走出两个人，一个结实的男人抱着装满蘑菇的大盆，他身后中年女人满脸惊喜期待的神色。  
“是Anakin——还有他的男朋友！”

“你说过不会出事的。”Leia抬起脚踢了一下走在前面的人，Han来不及躲闪生生挨了这个西斯一脚。他忍住呲牙咧嘴的疼痛，勉强的耸耸肩，故作轻松的说道：“眼光长远点，我亲爱的。风险总是和收益并存。”  
三个人被手铐串成长串，在一堆悬赏猎人的推攘下，向着阴冷黑暗的地宫深处前行。  
“如果你不幸牺牲，那可能是我们最大的收益。”Luke嘟囔了一句，他小心的四下打量，默默的记下几人走过的路线。  
Leia忍不住笑了一下，但很快就板起了脸，不让人发现自己的失态。“要不是你那种Jedi式的拖拉，我本来可以轻易解决掉他们。”  
“要不是你锁住了我的原力，难道我们会落到这步田地吗？”Luke小声反驳，在Leia恶狠狠的目光中很快闭上了嘴。  
“不然呢？难道听你的跟这群家伙谈判会有什么别的下场吗？”小姑娘嘲讽道。  
“你不能在别人还没有威胁到你的时候就随便杀人。”Luke皱着眉头，十分认真的说道。  
“现在呢？”Leia的眼睛变回了金色，她咬着牙说道“我现在可以先杀了你吗？”  
“团结，孩子们！”Han拽了一下手铐，拉着年轻人踉跄了几步，在泥泞肮脏的地面上溅了一身污水，两双大眼睛不满的看着他。  
“说到底还是他的错，”Luke被拽的几乎靠在Leia的后背上，他俯下身子，小声的Leia耳边说道。  
“怪不得他会那么配合我，这个家伙竟然能欠那么多钱。”Leia认同的点点头，两人交换了一下眼神，一起抬脚对着Han的屁股踢了过去。  
“嘿”Han转过身，对着两个笑嘻嘻得意的孩子，满腔的怒气转瞬既逝。他笑道，“做的好，孩子们！这是我们这个新团队的第一次行动，看道你们如此配合我很欣慰。”  
Leia讽刺道，“你是说我们以后会遇到更多次丧命式讨债。”  
地宫的大门缓缓拉开，那种带着强烈刺激的味道让几人捂住了鼻子，忍不住轻咳。  
“见鬼！”Han低声骂了一句，然后突然换上来一种虚伪做作的笑容，“贾巴大人。我终于赶回来见您了！”  
“Han，我最喜爱的孩子。”巨大的鼻涕虫一般的赫特人扭动着身体爬过来，伸出短小丑陋的手臂搂住了Han的肩膀。“我一直相信你会回来的。虽然他们都不相信你还在意那个伍基人，但我相信我亲爱的孩子，绝不会放弃自己的好友。”  
“不，当然是出于对您的尊敬。我们一向合作的非常愉快。”Han自负的吹嘘到，“听我说，这绝对是笔划算的买卖。可以两倍，不，三倍还给您我欠下的钱。”  
两人说着，向前走去，Luke看到了一个高大的伍基人站在一边，它的脖子上拴着金色的链条，厚重的毛发已经打缕纠缠，见到Han走过来发出了一声绵长浑厚的叫声。  
虽然Luke听不懂那意味着什么，但他能在原力中感觉到它的情绪——那绝不是什么好话，多半是在骂人。  
Leia小心的借着昏暗的五彩光线在地上寻找干净的落脚点，小姑娘一蹦一跳，带动着环形的发髻不停摇晃。  
Luke则暗自长叹口气，他相信刚刚趁乱发出去的信号，Master一定收到了。  
师父很快，就会来救我的。

“谢谢您的招待，拉尔斯女士。这味道很好。”Obiwan轻轻的擦干净嘴角，放下餐巾。  
“请叫我Shmi，”Anakin的母亲微笑道，她充满爱意的看着Obiwan优美细致的侧脸，对儿子选择的伴侣充满了好奇和喜爱。这个看上去年长的男人，温柔沉稳，充满了过人的智慧和学识，能找到这样优秀的人，她很为Ani开心。  
谁会不喜欢Obiwan呢？  
她的丈夫高声问道“Ben，你也在Jedi武士团工作吗？”  
“不，我是个香料商人。”Obiwan认真的回答道。听到身边的人在笑，他奇怪的回头看了Anakin一眼。  
Owen对此很感兴趣，“所以，你经常在各个星系间旅行吗？”  
“是的。你有兴趣吗？”  
“不。”Owen摇头，“只是觉得那样的话你们会比较合适。”  
这样的回答出乎Obiwan的意料，他有些发愣，不太懂得这句话意味着什么。  
Shmi叹口气，她的丈夫安慰的拍拍妻子的后背。  
“对你们来说一定很不容易。”这个骄傲而粗旷的男人替自己的妻子说道，“你知道，Anakin的职业让他不可以寻找伴侣。”  
Anakin有些尴尬的别过脸，他不太想解释这种越描越黑的状况。告诉他们，Obiwan是自己前两天才在酒吧遇到的炮友吗？并且好像，两个人甚至都没有上过床。  
“我只是希望他能开心。”Shmi柔声说道，“感谢你对我们的坦诚Ani。不要担心，我们绝对不会说出去。”

Anakin在屋子里摆弄着桌上的零件，他看到了桌子上母亲跟年幼自己的合影，不由得露出来一点微笑。能离开Jedi专注紧绷的状态，沉浸在这种轻柔细腻的爱意中，感受一点家庭的平静和快乐，对他来说非常难得。  
“我在很小的时候曾经把能找来的零件收在一起，建造了一个机器人。”他感觉到身后的人在靠近，小声的说道，带着一点得意和迫不及待的炫耀。  
“Shmi告诉我了，”Obiwan有些好笑，他看着小Anakin的模样。那个时候Anakin一定没有想过，他会变成一个年轻英俊的英雄，一位前途无量的Jedi武士，整个Jedi武士团寄予厚望的杰出人物——为原力带来平衡，消灭西斯。  
Obiwan冷笑了一下，即使在这样帝国和共和国和平的时候，那些不那么政治正确的决定依然在Jedi武士团中流传。虚伪自大的Jedi们，数千年来的阴谋。  
“母亲一定又是说，热心无私、勇敢且天赋禀异——”  
“——可是又冲动暴躁，让人恼火又头疼。”Obiwan说着走近他身后，将侧脸靠在Anakin的胳膊上，伸出手指，轻轻的摸索着泛白褪色的照片。Obiwan莫名的感到了些熟悉。  
Anakin噗嗤一声笑出来，他为Obiwan的亲近感到发自内心的高兴，不同于之前那种迷恋充满情欲的感觉，而是一种混杂了更深层感觉的情感，可能是家庭这种温馨柔和的氛围感染了他。想Ben陪伴在他身边，搂着他，跟他分享自己多年来惊险绝伦的旅程，展示无人聆听过的内心想法，驱除那些常年困扰他的噩梦。他有感觉，Ben会理解他，他会用坚定强大的意志带给他安慰和鼓励。  
随后Anakin立刻就开始责怪自己的想法，他不可以对任何人产生这种感觉，破例回家已经违反了武士团的规定，他可能会因此受到惩罚。他就更不可以对这个还不了解的Ben产生感情，毕竟想和人上床与想和人恋爱是不同的——  
可当他低头看到Obiwan温柔又认真的表情，就无法否认他的魅力。  
“我把那个机器人送给了Padme。”Anakin收回自己的目光，试图将注意力转移开。  
“Amidala女王吗？穿着蓝色衣服的小姑娘——天使。”Obiwan轻声念叨，他抬起眼睛，怔怔的看着前方，似乎想起了什么东西，在脑海深处转瞬即逝。  
Anakin看着他，既开心又惊讶。尤其令他高兴的是，果然Obiwan是理解他的，他们对Padme有着相同的评价和好感。  
Obiwan有些懵怔的抬头看着他，金色的胡须下的嘴唇微微颤动，“你送过什么给我？”  
“什么？”Anakin有些奇怪，但他很快就想这应该Obiwan带着诱惑色彩的调情和卖弄。于是他低下头，轻轻的在微张的嘴唇亲吻了一下。  
Obiwan被嘴上火热的触感唤醒，竟然有些呆滞的脸红。  
“你愿意真的跟我交往吗？Anakin。”Obiwan突然问道，那种坦诚直率的目光让Anakin惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。  
他应该立刻拒绝，严肃的跟他讲Jedi不能拥有任何感情，一切自私的迷恋和感情，都会让他陷入危险的境地——让他被武士团开除。  
但来不及了，Obiwan踮起脚亲吻他，那双温暖柔软的手捧着他的脸颊，两个人的亲吻间充满了燃烧的激情，强烈的相互渴望与试探。  
好像现在拒绝这个邀请，实在过于粗鲁了。Anakin心想，我们只能选择悄悄的，守住这个秘密。  
他将人按在桌子上，慢慢的闭上了眼睛，陶醉在Obiwan湿热香甜的味道里。渴望他的身体，渴望占有美丽动人的肉体。  
但这已经不再是他唯一的渴求了。  
Obiwan在急切的喘息间，抱着Anakin的脑袋轻轻抚摸。他的内心却是逐渐冰冷，已经不再是抱着好玩的心理在跟这个英俊潇洒的Jedi调情了。皇帝的提醒和警告是正确的，靠近Anakin是件非常危险的事情。  
他的记忆在刚刚出现了闪动，那些不寻常的画面和感觉，都在提醒他，曾经在这里发生过什么事。他不记得自己来过塔图因，更不记得曾经在这里见过年少的Anakin和Amidala。  
究竟在他身上发生过什么？是谁篡改了他的记忆，还是Anakin的原力对他产生了奇怪的影响？Obiwan的心里出现了很不好的预感。  
他必须想办法，搞清楚。  
Anakin刚刚拽下自己的裤子，拉扯着Obiwan脱下上衣，门突然被推开了，低着头的Shmi拿着一块黑色的通讯器走进来。  
“Ani，你的东西在响。”  
“妈妈！”Anakin大喊道。  
“唔——抱歉，Ani，Ben” Shmi尴尬的笑了一下将通讯器随手放在架子上，匆忙关门离开。  
Obiwan扶着额坐起来，努力平复自己嘈杂火热的喘息，这样被打断对他来说也并不好受。  
“该死的！”Anakin手忙脚乱的爬起来将腰带系好，他的表情因为情欲得不到满足而变得通红狰狞，一双大眼睛愤怒而暴躁的盯着那个通讯器。  
“我忘记了Luke了！”


	5. Chapter 5

“我拒绝。”Luke惊悚的瞪大了眼睛，发出来Jedi式义正严辞的吼叫。  
“你们不能逼迫我做它的奴隶！”  
“Come On！”Han举起手示意他不要那么激动，“总不能让女士为此冒险。”  
Luke看着那个极其嚣张，举着奴隶服的女士。心中出现了一些怪异的感觉，Han难到是想把自己留在这个地洞里，带着这个姑娘出去风流快活嘛？虽然他忽视了一个问题，跟一个Sith出游究竟是否真的会风流快活。  
“只是在这里等我们回来而已，我向你保证，这是暂时的。等我们这一趟拿到钱，一定会立刻回来接你。”Han信誓旦旦的说道。  
“你们只是想利用我争取一点逃跑的时间！”  
如果不是Chebacca还关在旁边，Luke说不定就信了他的话。他倒是不担心被他们丢在这里，但天晓得，万一Master赶来的时候他穿着如此暴露的衣服，会多么尴尬。  
“你应该感谢自己还有点用处。”Leia毫不客气的讽刺道。  
Luke歪了下头，被迫接受这种安排，他嘟囔着抗议，“我拒绝做它的奴隶，这并不是个好办法！”想到贾巴那张恶心的大嘴会在他身上舔来舔去，这样的场景让他毛发耸立。  
出乎意料的是Leia表示了赞同，她仰起头看着Han，非常不满的皱起眉，“这实在太愚蠢了！直接杀掉它，什么都解决了！”  
Han挑起眉，似乎在认真的思考这种可能性。  
Leia将那件金紫色的奴隶服塞到Luke怀里，低声说道“听着，Jedi，等下你可以用这个直接干掉它。”她微微掀起自己的长袍，露出一点藏在腰间的金属物体。  
“那玩意根本就捅不穿它！”Han有些好笑的掐腰看着他们。  
Luke差点大叫起来，他举起手腕，不满的展示着上面的手环，“那不道德，它并没有对我们做什么！而且，你至少要先把我放开！”  
“啰啰嗦嗦！”Leia非常不满的吼道，“又臭又硬的Jedi！别为你的胆小找借口了！就是没有手，也不会干扰我杀了它！”  
“我刚刚可没有阻止你，”Luke不满的嘀咕，“你们Sith的锁喉不是很厉害的嘛？”  
“它根本就没有脖子！”Leia气的直跺脚，她差点伸手给了Luke一拳，被Han从身后抱着她的腰，强行将两人分开了。  
“好了，好了，孩子们。只是牺牲一点色相，不需要这么争先恐后的。”Han耸耸肩，将Leia放下来。“让我们心平气和的谈一谈，还有没有其他的办法。”  
Leia的大眼睛滴溜溜的转了两圈，鲜红的嘴唇勾起一点阴险狡猾的笑意，她斜了Luke一眼，换了种温和商量的口吻。  
“你说的对，其实让你留在这里，我并不放心。”她扬起下巴，柔媚的抬起手摩抚摸着Luke的脸颊，突然的双手捧住他的脑袋，踮起脚亲吻了他。  
Han的目光瞬间变得怪异，他原本戏虐的脸色渐渐变得严肃，一眨不眨的看着这两个小家伙。  
“嘿，嘿！千年隼禁止船员们交往。”  
Luke蓝色的眼睛瞪的巨大，他的脑袋没有意识到发生了什么，人生的前十八年中，从来没有女孩子亲吻过他。  
Leia放开了他，笑着说出危险的话语，“小心你的嘴唇，我亲爱的小Jedi。”  
她将白皙纤长的食指按在Luke的嘴唇上，让目瞪口呆的少年完全僵硬在那里。  
“你的一个吻，可以让任何人停止呼吸。”

“就是这里，”Anakin驾着飞艇在岩壁上巨大的闸门前停下来，他率先跳到地面上，然后回身抱着Obiwan的腰帮他下来。  
“希望我们没有耽搁太久。”Obiwan用手指梳理了一把头发，顺着额头捋到脑后，迷人的金色在塔图因的阳光下显得更加靓丽，让Anakin的心颤动了一下。  
“我们要小心一点，这些赫特人很难相处。”  
Obiwan接过他扔来的小型能爆枪，熟练的别在腰间，“相信我，Ani，作为一个商人我比你更清楚他们有多难搞。”  
Anakin跟他交换了一下笑容，他很喜欢跟Ben之间这种默契，有一种相处了许久般的柔软亲密。  
“等我们把他救出来。”他伸手，抚摸着Obiwan的侧脸，感受他柔软的胡须在自己掌心磨蹭的触感，那种直白不加掩饰的热烈情绪，在他的眼睛里燃烧。  
“等我们把他救出来。”Obiwan抓着他的手腕，淡蓝色的眼睛充满了挑逗暗示，轻轻亲吻了他滚烫的掌心。  
两个人交换了一个仅仅在嘴唇上碰触的吻。  
放倒几个赏金猎人和雇佣兵而已，两人都在心理轻蔑的想着。  
这能有什么困难。

无法聚集原力的Jedi学徒，觉得此时的地洞异常阴冷潮湿，他畏首畏尾的缩在石壁后面，前面的人用力拽了一下他脖子上的锁链，  
Luke跌跌撞撞的向前走了几步，愤怒的瞪着那个不知轻重的家伙。  
少年雪白结实的肌肉大片的裸露出来，仅有的两块布片，只是一前一后遮住了一点重要部位。  
他们甚至没有给他内裤，Luke羞红着脸用力按着身前的布料，走在那些外星生物调戏玩赏的眼神中，稍微一不小心，就几乎是全裸的状态。还没有走到大厅，他就已经听见了贾巴的声音混合着一系列的咳嗽。  
“我亲爱的Han，送给我的礼物——一个真正的Jedi学徒。”贾巴斜躺在屋前，巨大的生体颤抖着发出一阵大笑。  
大厅里那些捧场的门客跟着一起咯咯的笑起来，各式的声音震的Luke有些耳鸣。他尽力挺直身子站在那里，找回自己平静的内心，竭力保持着身为Jedi的骄傲。  
贾巴眯起黄色的眼睛，短小的手举着他的烟斗，用那张咧到耳根的大嘴咕咕的吸了几口。他实在太令人作呕了，Luke强忍着自己胃里的不适，别过头去不想注意他。一个匀称漂亮的舞女，同样被链条就套住了脖子，她同情的端着将手中看上去还算漂亮的糕点递给了Luke。  
Luke犹豫了一下，真诚的跟她道谢，那块蛋糕碰到了他的嘴唇。Luke才猛然想起来他不能这样做，他将蛋糕放了回去，大步的走进贾巴混乱放纵的大厅。  
“Jedi学徒，”整个房间爆发出一阵狂笑。   
贾巴笑起来，显然对这个奴隶十分满意。他点点头，用短小的手比划，“Han这个家伙总是能让我满意，他应该放弃走私的生意，卖Jedi的学徒能让我们更有利润。”  
“可能吧，贾巴大人。”Luke仰起头，用非常平静的语气说道，“您要么从中获益……要么被毁灭。这是你的选择，但请允许我警告您不要低估Jedi的力量，否则就会后悔的！”  
贾巴大笑起来，对这样不自量力的警告感到好笑。  
他拽着Luke脖子上的链条将人拉过来，直到他们的脸相隔只有几寸远，Luke能感觉到自己的皮肤贴在油腻腻，粘满了食物碎屑的的肚子上。他快不能呼吸了，恶心的味道和心理上的厌恶，让他心理产生了极大的抵触。他闭上眼睛，努力忍受这样漫长的折磨，他甚至在心理祈祷，发出了不那么Jedi的愿望，原力啊，让贾巴尽快亲吻他吧！Leia说的或许真的是对的，他应该杀了这个老色鬼。   
原力没有让他失望，Luke很快就感觉到，一条肥大的、淌着唾液的舌头，贪婪地、粗鲁地在他快要扭曲的脸上舔来舔去。  
这样的痛苦并没有持续很久，Luke的身子被松开了，他跌倒在地上。贾巴短小的手臂摸索着脖子上松垮堆叠的肥肉，他拼命的咳嗦，像是有什么东西被塞入到了气管中。那双爬虫动物似的眼睛开始从眼窝中鼓胀冒出，油乎乎的舌头也从嘴里伸出了出来，粗壮的尾巴开始在一阵痉挛中抽动。房间里出现的骚动，各种各样的怪物们都开始尖叫，玻璃杯破碎、被踩踏到的尖叫，所有的人乱冲挤上前想检查这个尊贵的鼻涕虫。  
趁这种喧闹的混乱，Luke悄悄的爬出四面八方涌来的人群。他拽过一件扔在地上的黑披风，匆忙的披在身上，趁乱跑向了另一边阴湿的通道。在灯光昏暗地凹室里，翻找着自己的光剑。  
但这耽误了他的时间，Luke听到那边一件传来侍卫吵杂的呼喊，他们已经发现自己逃走了。恐怕赶不回去跟Han他们汇合，Luke有些失落的想，恐怕他们就要离开了。  
他对自己这种失落又有些疑惑，最好的选择难道不应该是留下来等待Master前来嘛？少年的头脑也是理解不清自己的感受，一定是因为那个吻，Luke有些懊恼的想，正直的Jedi不应该亲吻别人的嘴唇，那会让他们失去正确的判断力。  
他将袍子盖在头上，隐藏自己过于明亮的金发，小心隐蔽者走过阴湿的通道。  
如果等不到他，那两个家伙一定会离开，他们本来也不应该带着他这个累赘。Luke摇摇头，把这种是非颠倒的想法从脑袋里排出去。说不定他们一出门就迫不及待的逃走了。  
Master会来救我的，我只是不想解释为什么会让一个Sith逃走了而已。  
对，就是这样。Luke有些负气的想，我一点也没有因为被他们两个利用而生气。  
墙的两边，排列着一间间地牢的小囚室。当他走过时，从里面发出一声无法形容般痛苦的尖叫，在通道中嗡嗡回荡，再飘向无尽的地厂墓穴，而不时地，一只手或一只爪子或一只触角还会从门栅中伸出来，想要抓住他。  
Luke突然听到了一声熟悉的叫喊，他扭过头，看到一个棕色的脑袋从黑暗中探过来。  
“Chewbacca？”  
他有些惊喜的喊道，在这个时刻哪怕是不那么熟悉的熟人，也让Luke感到了一点慰藉。  
“你让开点，我这就把你放出来！”他打开光剑，在昏暗的走廊里，蓝光照亮了一小块区域，让周围伸出的那些触角和爪子恐惧的缩回了黑暗里。  
Chewbacca低声叫了一下。  
“不用谢，”Luke笑道，“我们现在是伙伴了。”  
“嘿，Kid！”  
Luke猛的回头，那个高大痞气的走私犯抱着胳膊靠在走廊的柱子上，看戏一般的轻松自在。  
Han挑眉看着他，有些欠揍的说道：  
“当船长同意的时候，你们才是伙伴。”  
他将腰间的能爆枪拔出来端在手上，向着大门的方向抬了下下巴。  
“来吧，我们要抓紧赶回千年隼。”

Anakin大步跟在那个高个子的类人族身后，他小心的感应着周围的事物，原力在提醒他，这里刚刚发生过什么事情，实际上继续不需要释放他的原力去探索。  
眼睛所见到的一切，也足以让他感受到贾巴的愤怒，他回头跟Obiwan交换了一下眼神，两人的手不由自主的摸向了腰间的武器。  
散发着腐烂气味的地洞里充斥着浓郁的焦味，倒塌的碎石布满了地道，像野猪一样的加莫伦卫兵正在做一些简单的清理。  
火药、等离子体焦灼以及血液的味道。  
Obiwan冷漠的看着那些受伤的怪物，交杂在一起的呻吟鬼吼，让他无比的焦躁厌烦。  
“希望不是Luke做的，”他贴在Anakin身后小声的说道。  
而高大的Jedi Master则显然十分尴尬和无奈，不需要怀疑，这绝对是那个臭小子做的。  
在一个阴影处，Anakin小心的按住了Obiwan的肩膀，不留痕迹的将人推到自己身后，他低声说道：“我有一种不好的预感。”  
他们正站在倒塌了半边的王宫入口，两人对视了一眼，往里面看去。  
“这没什么。”obiwan聊侃道，“年轻人宿醉后的舞厅就是这样。”  
屋子里充满了臭哄哄的酒味，各种取乐的乐器、彩带、金属制品都被砸的碎烂，散落了一地。扭曲变形的类人族，或是一切宇宙边缘叫不出名的丑陋生物，蜷缩在黑暗的角落里小声呻吟，或者喘着粗气寻找各种遮身的物体躲避。在屋子的前部，斜躺着一个巨大的爬虫类生物，它甚至比Obiwan所见过的其他赫特人更加丑陋，巨大的金色眼睛像蜥蜴一般外凸，没有嘴唇的大嘴无法闭合般的大张，稀稀拉拉的流出粘腻恶心的液体。  
他的肚子上被抓出了斑驳吓人的血痕，拖在身后变形的蛇尾也在刚刚的爆炸中被砸扁了一半，完全贴在肮脏的地面上，Obiwan忍不住别开目光，强行抑制自己快要爆炸的情绪。  
“尊贵的贾巴大人，”Anakin对他鞠躬致敬，他已经感觉到，这不会是一场愉快的对话。他观察着着屋子里各种凶残的生物，在脑海中计划可能的出口、可以抓住的人质以及那个曾经奴隶主的弱点。  
坐在贾巴肚子旁边的小爬虫，大声尖叫起来。它的喉咙里不停的咕噜着，指着Anakin狐假虎威的高声嘶喊。  
贾巴立刻勃然大怒，他受伤的尾巴挣扎似的一甩，便把身边站的侍从从凸起的御座上扫了下去。摔在地上废物中，传来一阵噼里啪啦的响声。  
刺耳的赫特语不断的怒吼，破口大骂，而Obiwan已经也把他腰后的武器握在了手里，调整了一下手指的姿势。他在Anakin身后轻轻的碰触了一下他的身体。  
Anakin深吸口气，让自己平静下来，他不得不控制自己忽略Obiwan的存在才能集中精力感受原力的指引。  
“尊敬的贾巴大人，我知道您威力无比，强大的贾巴大人，你对Luke的愤怒也一定是同样的强大。我很抱歉这样的惨剧发生，但我肯定我们能够达成一个对双方都有利的协议。”  
贾巴用赫特语怒吼道：“决斗！我要杀了你们这些狂妄阴险的Jedi。”  
Obiwan差点笑出声，他目光突然看到了摆在桌子上依然完好的一盘点心。  
“我想您能找到更和平的方式。”Anakin皱起眉，他个人绝对不害怕任何人决斗，而能快速的解决问题也是他所追寻的，但委员会一定不会同意。  
贾巴拼命的咳速了一阵，他的侍从匆忙的从地上重新爬上高高的御座，紧张的按着他肥大的身躯帮他顺气。  
“没人跟你讨价还价Jedi！”贾巴厉声说道，“你们必须付出代价！”  
Anakin别过头，心理竟然为他的坚持感到轻松和释然，围绕他的原力蠢蠢欲动。好吧，这可不是他坚持要决斗的，Jedi委员会无法指责这种被迫的反击。他有极大的自信可以战胜这个地洞里的任何一个生物。  
但事情并不是这样简单，猪一样的加瓦斯侍卫围住了他们，而在阴影中躲藏的赏金猎人们也纷纷举起了手中的武器，屋子里瞬间变得一片沉寂、紧张的气息让那个呼吸的声音都变得清晰。  
Anakin右手握住了光剑，他下意识的想用左手触碰Obiwan，可却意外的摸了个空。  
“贾巴大人，不知道你会选谁来跟我决斗。”  
贾巴眯起眼睛，惬意的喘了口气，金色的眸子阴险的晃动了两圈，看着已经被团团包围的两人，  
“我没有说是一对一的决斗。”  
Anakin垂下手腕，一道蓝色的等离子束亮起来，他刚要说话，身边突然响起来Obiwan沉稳柔和的声音。  
“贾巴大人，我想您的条件一定能更好些。”  
他从Anakin高大的身影后走出来，右手按住了Anakin的胳膊，左手上托着一个银色的能爆球，在寂静中发出嗡嗡的响动。  
贾巴的眼睛猛然瞪大，面色阴沉，竖立的黑色瞳孔危险的在Obiwan和Anakin脸上转动。  
“这是高能热力球，如果我将他扔在这里，恐怕您的整个宫殿都会掀翻到地面上。可能Jedi不会对您做出什么伤害。但我并不在意，这间屋子的每条裂缝中是不是有你发臭的肥肉。”  
贾巴盯着他手中的银球，银色镂空的缝隙中已经开始发红。  
“你也会爆炸。”  
“是的，但我想，尊贵贾巴大人的生命，一定比我的更值得珍惜。”Obiwan转过头看着Anakin赞许微笑的目光，轻轻的笑了一下。  
屋子里又是一片紧张的沉寂，手握能爆球的人却完全不在意，Obiwan随意的走了几步，周围的士兵就散开了一点，畏惧的盯着他的左手。  
贾巴狠狠地盯着他，盯了好几秒钟，然后慢慢地，咧开那张宽阔丑陋的大嘴，抽搐着笑了一下。  
“我很欣赏你，你比这个Jedi更懂得如何谈判。”他挥了一下手，侍卫和赏金猎人的武器慢慢放下来，房间里的每个生物都悄悄的松了口气，将目光投向Obiwan。  
“是您的智慧帮助我们达成的协议，”Obiwan的笑容温和纯净，他对Anakin点了一下头，终于走到桌边拿起那块漂亮的蛋糕。  
Anakin温柔的笑了一下，他想走过去，更近的欣赏那个优雅咀嚼的可爱表情。  
“碰——碰—，咕噜噜……”  
“Obiwan？！”  
金属球摔在地上的刹那间，所有的生物都屏住了呼吸。  
Anakin抱着怀里抽搐呜咽的人，只觉得原力瞬间混乱爆炸，他一点都不在意能爆球究竟怎么样了，也不在意周围的人是不是用能爆枪对着他的头。  
“Obiwan……”他小心的捧着金色的脑袋，被那种痛苦慌张的表情惊的魂飞魄散，仿佛自己也感受的到怀中人的疼痛和挣扎。  
心像被电击，失去他的恐惧，让Anakin失去了全部的感官。  
他的原力在呼啸哀嚎，身体冰冷到僵硬。

__________tbc___________  
师徒互坑，开始了


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徒弟组准备继续搞事情
> 
> 被坑的师父组被迫跳艳舞

Leia一脸茫然的坐在操作室里，抱着膝盖，耷拉着眼睛愣神。  
听到舱门开启的声音，她受到惊吓般的跳起来，握住了自己的光剑。  
“Han！”过度的惊喜让她失态的大叫，也出乎Han的意料，少女奔跑过来充满激情的拥抱了他。  
“嘿，宝贝，我说了我会回来。”他低头在黑色芬芳的头发上亲吻了一下，大手像揉动Chewie一样安抚了Leia。  
“我还把你的小情人带回来了。”Han撇着嘴笑了一下，他身后的Luke也获得了Leia一个还算友好的微笑。  
Han拍拍Luke的肩膀，沉重的感觉带着一种赞赏的味道，“感谢你去救Chewie，Kid。我会永远记得这份情谊。”  
“这没什么。”Luke有点害羞的低头，用身上的袍子盖住了赤裸的小腿。  
Chewbacca在他身后开心的叫了一声。  
“问题解决了。”Han放开身上的Leia，好笑的看着Luke躲避她有毒的亲吻。“贾巴的宫殿炸毁了，我想它再也不会找我的麻烦了。”他心里想，真是笔划算的买卖，一下可抹掉了我的不少债务。  
Luke悄悄的擦掉脸上鲜红的唇印，小声的说道“所以我们接下来要做什么？”  
“银河系很大”，Han轻松的耸耸肩，来到自己的驾驶座上，“总能找到地方让我们做点小生意。”  
Leia对这种乐观表现出认同，“没错，外环总会有生意能做。”  
Luke看着他们两个，敢怒不敢言，他一点都不想跟这两个家伙流浪，他们没有正经的工作，自己可是正派的jedi学徒。  
哦！原力啊！Luke突然想起来，Master还不知道他已经离开了塔图因。  
Chewie刚刚坐下，飞船的通讯器就响了起来，一个略带紧张躲闪的人影出现了。  
“Han，你这个家伙究竟做了什么？！”  
Han按下Leia的胳膊，示意她不需要紧张。  
“嗨，Lando，最近怎么样？”  
Lando显然是躲在什么地方，他低着头小心的压抑着自己的嗓音。“整个公会的赏金猎人都收到了抓捕你的消息，你到底做什么？！”  
Han夸张的摊了一下手，“解决债务危机，你知道的，我上一次损失了不少货。”  
“天呢！”Lando差点捂着脸哭出来，“你炸掉了贾巴的宫殿。”  
“他的债已经解决了，嘿！你应该高兴，我弄到钱可以第一个还你。”Han挑起眉，他谈论还债的口气好像给了Lando极大的好处。  
“钱？”Lando叫破了音，他掏出一张纸举在摄像头前，过于低分辨率的画面让四个人凑近眯起了眼睛。  
“他们想要你的命！贾巴根本不在乎你的钱了！”  
Luke惊呼了一声，他没有想到那么剧烈的爆炸都没有让鼻涕虫被砸瘪。  
Leia则惊讶自己的毒药没有起到效果。  
Han憋憋嘴，他歪了一下头说道“朋友，你在打击我们船员的士气。”  
“你的船？！”Lando怒道，“我告诉你这件事的唯一目的，就是让你把船还给我。我可以不希望千年隼在一场暴雨般的围攻里碎成泡沫！”  
“休想！”Han拍了拍墙壁，他轻松的说道“这是我的宝贝，我会保护它完好无损的。”他说完不顾Lando的叫喊，把通讯器关闭了。  
Luke忍不住说道“我们应该去向共和国求助，现在只有——”  
“求什么？”Leia大叫起来“让一个偷了你们全息仪的西斯去送死吗？！”  
Han摇摇头，略带聊侃的说道“多么可爱的孩子，他觉得jedi会管一个运输商的债务危机。”  
“我们根本没有对抗那么多赏金猎人的能力！”Luke坚持到，正直又带着少年天真鲁莽的语气，在此时格外有感染力。“想想吧！他们潜伏在任何角落，随时准备给我们攻击。帝国也在追捕我们，这根本没有获胜的可能！”  
Leia愣了一下，她对这种负面的态度很恼火，但又不得不承认如今凭他们几个确实是势单力薄。  
“不要那么紧张！”Han走过来，拍着他的肩膀试图安抚。“不过是钱的问题！贾巴是个合格的商人，如果知道我们可以一次性还给他十倍的金额，他就不会真的想杀了我！”  
“我们上哪里弄钱？”Luke忍不住皱起眉，Jedi委员会是绝对不会给他出钱的，而跟Master出门的时候，他就只给了自己4000信用点的价格来收买Han。  
“相信你们的船长，他还没到山穷水尽的地步。”Han的目光投向Leia，上下打量着沉默的姑娘。  
“我刚刚看了Master的账户。”Leia的眼睛晃动了两下，她从Obiwan的账户中将钱转出后，冰冷般的恐惧、挣扎着一闪而过，“恐怕也并没有那么多。”  
Luke看着Han那种算计精明的眼神，高声说道“你已经卖了我一次了！她是个女士，这样做太危险了！”  
Han有些莫名的惊讶，他掐着腰低头看着焦急到不停跳跃的男孩，有些感慨的叹气，“你好像特别维护她。”  
Luke惊慌的看了一眼Leia，别过头气鼓鼓的不说话，因为过度的害羞耳朵都红了。  
“她可是个值钱的宝贝。”Han弯腰，贴在Luke耳边故作低语，逼迫着羞涩的少年倾身躲避。“帝国出了十几万在悬赏她。”  
Leia愣了一下，接着勾起嘴角，笑的十分狡诈。  
“没错！”  
“你……你们疯了吗？”Luke难以置信的大叫道，他不敢相信这两个胆大包天的家伙准备去冒险骗帝国的赏金。  
“没有风险就没有收益！我不知道jedi是怎么教育下一代的，但是对于我们这个行业，这句话是当之无愧的座右铭。”  
Leia扬起下巴，用精致的鼻尖看着他，“或者你愿意和我一起，血洗银河系。”

水滴的声音，一点，一点，砸在岩石上。  
怀里的人睫毛微动，挣扎着从昏迷中醒来。  
Obiwan朦胧间感觉到纯粹的原力，源源不断流过身体，那种充满了光明和温暖的感觉。让他有种恍惚隔世的错觉，好像在梦里，回到了不存在的过去。  
“An——Anakin……”他从僵硬冰冷的地面上，试探着抬起麻木的手臂。  
“你终于醒来了！”Anakin激动的在他额头上亲吻，赶忙伸手握住Obiwan抬起的手指。  
中毒后，Obiwan的声音还有些沙哑，他轻轻咳嗽了两下，终于回忆起昏迷前的事情。  
“我们在哪里？”他在Anakin的帮助下坐起来靠在岩石上，惊讶的摸索到了一些已经冰冷的血迹。  
“Cularin旁边的小行星上。”  
“你受伤了吗？”  
Anakin尴尬的侧过脸，冷哼了一声，似乎觉得在这种地方受伤很丢脸。  
“贾巴不会放过我们了。”Obiwan叹了口气，心疼的摸索着Anakin受伤的手臂。  
“就凭他？”Anakin不屑的翻了个白眼，干巴巴的说道。他扬起下巴，扶着Obiwan走出山洞。  
昏暗荒凉的小行星上，停着一个灰白色的飞行器。  
Obiwan一下就认出，那是属于走私犯Han Solo的千年隼。他差点激动的大声赞美找个jedi。  
“他们应该是跑到Cularin去了。”Anakin显然对他的惊讶十分得意。终于在心上人面前挽回了一些颜面。  
他扶着Obiwan，小心翼翼的走上飞船。  
“很快，我们就可以找到他们。”  
Obiwan瞥了他一眼，觉得年轻人的兴奋和激动看上去十分可爱。虽然他已经是闻名的Jedi Master，可本质上，还是个臭屁的大男孩。  
Anakin坐在驾驶位上，低着头喋喋不休的检查操作板，半是羡慕半是惊讶于飞船的改造。  
“还不赖，那个走私犯有两下子。”  
很明显，不仅如此，连Obiwan都可以看出，Anakin只是别扭的不想给予自己的赞美。  
他忍不住笑出声，温柔的看着Anakin凌乱的发卷。  
一个嘴硬虚荣的Jedi。  
“好了。Anakin，我们需要早点找到他们。”Obiwan走到他身边，摸索着年轻人精瘦英俊的侧脸。  
“完成你的任务。我们就可以继续——”他暗示性的话没说完，就发现Anakin抬起眼盯着他。年轻的Jedi握住了他的手，按照自己脸颊上磨蹭。  
“还有一点时间，我们现在就可以。”  
Anakin调整好自动驾驶的航线，站起身亲吻前额上柔软的金发，顺着他的额头，鼻梁，一路轻柔的亲吻。直到胡须下微微开阖的嘴唇。  
手搂住了Obiwan的后腰，捧着他的后背将人抱入怀中。越来越热切的亲吻，带动了腹下活跃的器官。  
“在他们的飞船里吗？”Obiwan仰起头，喘息着回应他的亲吻，颇为好笑的问道。  
“在任何地方。我只在意现在。”Anakin勾起嘴角回应，低垂的眼睛带着无尽缠绵的柔情。  
两人深醉的对视还没有持续到解开衣服。显示屏突然闪烁，警笛狂鸣，在雷达图像上出现了数十个闪烁的红点。  
“放下武器！Han Solo”  
“你们已经被包围！”  
“解除防御！”  
——  
变声的电子音叠加作响，气的Anakin一拳砸在椅子上。  
“他们做了什么？！！！”  
Obiwan也没有想过自己会有这样的一天，被一些蹩脚的悬赏猎人包围在飞船上。  
“马上甩掉他们——”  
“不。”Anakin粗鲁的吼道，“该死的，根本没有燃料了。”  
Obiwan疲惫的揉着太阳穴。他究竟是为什么会落到这样的境地？为什么要忍受这一切？有那么一瞬间，他简直想要抽出光剑不管不顾的将这些麻烦一次性解决。  
“贾巴的人。”他摸了摸嘴唇，挑起眉说道，“这个赫特人只是想要钱。如果钱能解决这样的麻烦，我们还是改变策略比较好。”  
Anakin刚想反驳，看到了Obiwan温柔却坚决的神情，还是把话咽了回来。  
“放心，如果他们不同意，我们再想其他办法。”  
Obiwan拍拍他的肩膀安慰道。  
“最不济，也就是回去做他的奴隶。”

帝国卫兵小队迅速戒备围住了降落在起落台上的飞船。  
见到较小的女孩率先走下来，Bail才忍不住松了口气。他挥手，示意士兵放下枪，颇有些担忧的看着破旧不堪的飞行器。  
Leia刚走下飞船，抬头便看到了城市中巨大的全息屏，不由得停住了脚步。  
她很想哈哈大笑，但表情马上就变得十分扭曲。  
Luke的脚刚刚踩到地面，立刻就缩了回去，他转身想跑，被Han一伸手抓住了后领。  
“嘿，Kid。你不来欣赏一下Master的脱衣舞吗？”  
Luke闭上眼睛，拒绝去看那种尴尬的画面。  
“所以。”Leia转过头，好奇的问道。  
“你长大以后，也会成为这么糟糕的大人吗？”

贾巴差点气的吐血，咳得上起不跌下气，他将手里的烟斗扔在了那个仆人的脑袋上。  
全系屏幕的艳舞瞬间熄灭。  
“贾巴大人！这就是那个Jedi——”  
“不是他，这个五大三粗的男人，根本不是那个Jedi 学徒！”他身边的狗腿立刻高喊道。  
——————————TBC————————————————


End file.
